User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Nathan Callaghan
Background ARC 1 XXX ARC 2 XXX Information Theme * With Me Now - Blacklife District (Nightcore Version) Personality Nathan Callaghan is, to the outside world, a cold and pragmatic individual, holding people at a certain distance and regarding them as gears in his well-oiled machine that must operate how he envisions, treating them as nothing more than tools to be used and thrown away should they no longer be of use to him, and is a very serious and strict man whose only objective is completing the mission in front of him. However, to those under his care and employ, he is compassionate and protective. He treats those under his care and employ as his equals and goes to great lengths to ensure that none of them are put in unnecessary danger. This has earned him the respect and undying loyalty of those who work for the Blacklight Corporation as well as many valued associates and contacts throughout the galaxy. Given his outlook on human society and nature, which personality is the real Nathan Callaghan is hard to say. Perhaps one is the mask and the other is the real him, his true personality. Likes CLASSIFIED Dislikes CLASSIFIED Hobbies CLASSIFIED Archetypes * A Father To His Men * Awesomeness By Analysis * Benevolent Boss * Combat Pragmatist * Opportunistic Bastard * Private Military Contractors (The Blacklight Coporation) * The Ace/The Dreaded Powers and Abilities * Biomorphic Mode Switching - Excavated from the ruins of an abandoned planet, Nathan discovered ancient technology that allowed its wielder to switch form into any previously scanned form (be it biological, technological, digital, or psionic), as well as mix-and-match the properties of scanned forms to create entirely new forms. This allows him an array of unpredictable, powerful options should fighting become absolutely necessary. * Cyber Mind - Thanks to bio-ehancements courtesy of Straelan Star Empire, Nathan now possesses a mind akin to a supercomputer, capable of processing vast amounts of data in mere seconds, as well as analyzing situations and finding rational and logical solutions to them. He can also link up and connect with computers and similar technological interfaces, hack them (via brute force methods or subtly relaying instructions and inputting repurposed programs in an untraceable way), manipulate information and data, and so on. * Intuitive Aptitude - Thanks to his near-flawless scanning abilities and his computer-like mind's encyclopedic database, Nathan can instantly learn and master any skill and understand the complexity and defects of entities and objects and powers. * Psioplasmic Field Generation - Hijacked from a Hylorian cargo ship transporting experimental tech, Nathan acquired a wrist-mounted version of a psioplasmic field generator, the only device of its kind in existence. It draws upon the natural bio-energy aura that surrounds all sentient organisms possessing a brain and through matter form modification solidifies it to form a protective shield around the wearer. Nathan has modified it to make it so that it automatically reacts to extreme temperature changes, toxins in the air, projectile energy blasts, bullets of any calibre, as well as psychic attacks directed at him, giving him a sort of psychic shield. * Scanner Vision - Embedded within his mask are undetectable scanners connected directly to his optic nerve through bio-engineered organic wires. Through this, Nathan is capable of viewing and processing any and all data (biological, technological, digital, or psionic.) scanned in an easy-to-view HUD. * Teleportation - At any time Nathan can activate the Cassandra's teleportation deck, transporting him, as well as anyone he designates mentally, with him to the Cassandra's bridge. At maximum, he can only bring along four extra people with him at a time. The Cassandra must be over the location Nathan wishes to teleport to/from. Paraphernalia * Biomorphic Transmogrification Device * Neurokinetic Mask * Gauss Pistol * Anti-Grav Boots * Hylorian Psioplasmic Field Generator (attached to his right wrist) * Antimatter Grenades * Custom Model Holodex Combat XXX Limitations * His biomorphic transformation device can be sabotaged by technology hailing from the same ruin it came from. * Despite his newfound computer-like mind, he is still capable of making errors and being outsmarted by more intelligent opponents. * His desire to protect those close to him can cause him to act irrationally, which in turn could ruin his plans. Trivia * Nathan absolutely hates the Mon'Arz Empire and will do anything to cause them trouble while talking their money. * Nathan's favorite color is blue. He says it reminds him of Earth's vast oceans when he's light-years away. * He hates the taste of seafood and refuses to eat it. Category:Blog posts Category:Azrael, the King of Death's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets